DecemberWinds
"I would have rather believed a lie than rejected a truth~." —DecemberWinds— About DecemberWinds DecemberWinds is a sixteen-year-old Mistral clone, to sum her up. She joined the CyberConnects community on February 16th, 2008 (though her on CC isn't that old anymore, as her original account was deleted in the mass deletion crisis), and almost instantly found herself at home being surrounded by .hack// fans and gamers just like her. She had originally thought people would be irritated by her rather immature and bubbly personality. But it turns out, she has quite a few friends on the website, as well as one very close friend. DecemberWinds feels like she fits in perfectly with everyone else. All you need to do to brighten your day is PM DecemberWinds, and your frown will be instantly turned upside-down! Online On The World, DecemberWinds' PC name is December. She is a Rare Hunter, who is very serious about getting a hold of any item she can find. Though the new version of The World is not yet running and up for the public, she is still optimistic and believes it is coming soon. When The World finally does return, it is said that December will instantaneously start attempting to level up and begin her item collection! December's appearance will be that of a small young girl with brownish orange-ish hair like Mireille's, and a red and white Gothic Lolita dress on. (See picture to right for best description.) She plans to be a Harvest Cleric once The World comes out. The first person she wants to go on an adventure with is the first friend she ever had on the forums, Edo_nagori. When the new release of The World comes out, she is also determined to help him in his quest of becoming a PKK, and maybe even a hero. Offline When DecemberWinds is AFK, as some people say, her personality is only slightly different. She still collects many things to put in a special closet in her room, and she is still very optimistic and cheerful. Her real name is Yuukahara, but she prefers to be called Yuuka for short. Despite being only about half Japanese (though she doesn't look very Asian), she was born and raised in Japan practically her whole life. She has just recently moved from Tokyo, and about seven or eight years ago she moved from Yokohama to Tokyo. She now lives in Seattle, Washington. Yuuka is a fifteen-year-old freshman in high school who loves reading, writing, art, anime, cosplaying, and most of all, music. thumb | right | Yuuka Chihiro Her favorite musical artist and biggest inspiration is the band See-Saw, and composer Yuki Kajiura. One day, Yuuka says she'll move back to her home town, Yokohama, and be famous for music just like that. Already, she can play the flute/piccolo, keyboard/piano, and violin/viola/cello/bass, and is currently learning how to play the Harp and even the Lyre. She has also become very obsessed with another composer, Revo, and his creation, Sound Horizon (Sanhora). Her favorite CD/Story (Sanhora uses music to tell stories) is Moira, which tells the story of Elef and Misia (Amethystos and Artemisia). December's most recent obsession, though, is her love of VOCALOID. Her uncle sent her three VOCALOIDs: Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, and Kaito, and since she has collected all but the most recent three, of which she is not a particular fan of. As for school accomplishments, she has passed all the CATs, or Cognitive Abilities Tests, and made it into a special gifted student program, which she'll refer to as her honors/AP/gifted/Quest program. She is also going to take the official SAT this year as a sophomore. Basically, all DecemberWinds is offline is an exact clone of the DecemberWinds online, only more of a scholar! DecemberWinds' Favorite Quotes "To love someone... It is not to shut one's eyes to the other, nor to block one's ears to the truth... To love one another... Is to walk through life together... Open your eyes, open your ears... Look at each other... and together seek the best path for the both of you." — Endrance — "Love '''is' a treasure. ^^"'' — ArturiaCartwright — "Like a flower, standing strong, please be happy." — Lovely-P's "VOiCE" — DecemberWinds' Best Friends DecemberWinds has been friends with many people on The World and the CC forums, but there are a select group of people who really stick out to her and to whom she cares for a lot. This is a list of people who she describes as some of the most trustworthy, kind people she's ever met in her life. Edo nagori - The first person DecemberWinds met on CC, who soon became very close to her. They've been dating for over a year now. DecemberWinds supports all of his ideas, and is actually a huge fan of all of his literacy works in the Literary Circle forum on CC. Salehthesage - DecemberWinds's best friend known as the "God of Win". They talk almost constantly on MSN, and always end up arguing over something stupid. DecemberWinds always goes to him first if she needs advice and some cheering-up. To this date, he is the only one DecemberWinds has met in real life. Blademaster Juan - Another of DecemberWinds's more recent friends. They plan to see each other before DecemberWinds moves back to Japan, even if it means Juan moving up to Seattle. He has a bit of a crush on her, but she doesn't mind, and actually adores talking to him. Mora - DecemberWinds' love-troubled friend. She's always trying to cheer him up and have him look at the positives in life so that he is able to take his mind off of his love interest and be happy for a while. It makes her feel happy to know that she's helped him in at least one great way when tragedy strikes. Trivia *December's parents were divorced very shortly before she was born. *When December was born, she was originally supposed to live with her father, as her mother couldn't take care of her yet because of sudden financial disasters. Her father lost custody of her when she was only a year old, therefore she had to go live with her aunt and uncle. She remains with her aunt to this day, where her uncle had to stay in Tokyo because of his job. *DecemberWinds' favorite band is Sound Horizon, and she cannot decide on a favorite song by them. *Yuukahara earned her nickname because her voice sounds exactly like the lead singer from FictionJunction YUUKA, Yuuka Nanri. However, Yuuka is also just the short version of her name... She was also given the nickname YuYu by her best friend, Saleh. (Note: He is the only one allowed to call her that.) *In real life, DecemberWinds has a pretty obvious accent, and she is unable to correctly pronounce the "th" sound and will occasionally pronounce Ls as Rs and vise versa. *Mistral, her favorite .hack// character, has a personality that almost exactly mirrors DecemberWinds' personality. *DecemberWinds has performed alongside many adults before. She was recently asked to be a member of one of the best honors choirs/orchestras in the Pacific Northwest. After thinking it over, she accepted the offer. The first meeting was on October 20th, 2008. Due to increasing schoolwork, however, she had to say goodbye to her friends in the orchestra and choir after her first season. *DecemberWinds has miraculously grown a bit, now topping height at 5'6"... or so she thought. Her tape measure says that she's only 5' 4". *DecemberWinds is great when it comes to computers and other technology. She has used her skills to help many site administrators with hacking cases, as well as minor things such as bots and rogue gamers. *In her time on CC, DecemberWinds was introduced to another video game series that she eventually grew to love just about as much as .hack; that series is Shin Megami Tensei. So far she owns the games Persona 3, Persona 3 FES, Persona 4, Devil Summoner, Devil Summoner 2, and Devil Survivor. She hasn't finished Persona 4 yet, and keeps getting pestered at by her best friend Saleh to finish it already. *DecemberWinds is very shy, however she has braved up a bit since she first joined CC. * DecemberWinds can speak two languages, of course, Japanese and English. But she is currently learning, from the one she calls Sensei, how to speak Greek. Initially she just wanted to learn enough of the language so that she could at least translate the parts of Moira that she is unable to understand, but it seems that her Sensei has other plans that involve teaching her all that there is to know about it. *DecemberWinds, though it took a very long time for her to research and become a fan of it, is actually very big into VOCALOID, a Japanese voice synthesizing software. Her uncle in Japan sent her the gift of her first VOCALOIDs, Miku Hatsune, Luka Megurine, and Kaito. She was also lucky enough to receive Rin and Len Kagamine and Meiko for her sixteenth birthday. As she doesn't consider the newest VOCALOIDs part of the official mainstream VOCALOID collection, she only needs to find Megpoid and Kamui Gakupo until she has completed her collection. *DecemberWinds also has an account on another game called Dream of Mirror Online (DOMO), which is served to the United States by Aeria Games. In DOMO, she is a medium-level Shura Musician named Locria. *'The World is the only game DecemberWinds has not yet become the Treasure Queen of.' She claims that this will all change very, very shortly. Useful Links Canta-Per-Me.Net: A Yuki Kajiura Fansite. FictionJunction.Com: Yuki Kajiura's Homepage. SoundHorizon.Com: Sound Horizon's Official Website. Sound-Horizon.Net: Revo's Homepage. .hack//Wikia: The .hack Wikia page. Shin Megami Tensei Wikia: The SMT Wikia. DecemberWinds's Profile: DecemberWinds's official profile on the CC forums. VOCALOID Wikia: The VOCALOID Wikia page. Dream of Mirror Online: The main site for DOMO. Category:Player Category:Harvest Cleric Category:Rare Hunter